Crusaders From A Galaxy Far Far Away
by The new god
Summary: A planet in 40K get sent to Star Wars
1. Not a chapter

Not a chapter but an explanation for a few things before the story starts.

Firstly, the Force (in star wars) = the warp (in 40k)

Yes I know that the warp is the psychological manifestation of people's emotions and beliefs. I also know that there are chaos gods or chaos entity in the warp but in star wars there are also force entities.

Let's say that the bright side and the dark side of the force are warp gods that doesn't have a consciousness yet, they have rudimentary leanings but doesn't have a clear definitive voice that could be heard or understood.

It's understandable after all they still hasn't developed a full consciousness yet as not all universes is as fucked up as 40K filled with extreme emotions to nurture and grow the chaos gods.

I would say that the state of the warp in Star Wars is similar to the state of the warp in warhammer during the time of the Old Ones.

During the time of the Old Ones the warp was was quite peaceful actually and it is not until the chaos gods got awareness with all the shit happening in the material universe that the warp start being a hell hole.

Now star wars is a "peaceful" place. Well "peaceful" compared to the Warhammer universe. Even the shittiest place in the star wars galaxy can even considered a peaceful heaven in the warhammer Galaxy.

Take the your average day in a hive city for example, and no I'm not talking about the top 1%. I'm talking about more specifically the middle and underhive. No job in star wars is as bad as being a hive worker in 40k and no place in star wars is as shitty as living in 40k's underhive. And to put the final nail in the coffin hive cities are actually pretty common in 40k, infact it's pretty much a standard in any civilised human settlements.

On to the next topic, warp travel in Star Wars galaxy is pretty safe with the lack of demonic warp entities with the lack of extreme suffering and is faster than warp travel in 40k, reason being that warp is the manifestation of extreme emotion so with the lack of said extreme emotion then travel in the warp is faster and easier.

Another analogy is like the difference between going through a storm and going through calm seas. It doesn't take a genius to figure out travelling in calm waters is easier and quicker then in rough waters.

Next topic I want to address is that humans in Star Wars galaxy.

Now in Star Wars legends it's said that humans in Star Wars actually came from Earth in the 25th century during an AI rebellion.

I'll make a few changes and let's say that we change the century to millennium making it the 250th century or using the dating system of 40k M25, during the dark age of technology in imperial lore, during the Cybernetic Revolts to be exact.

For those that didn't know the Cybernectic Revolt is the event long in humanity's past when AI servants collectively rebelled against their human masters.

The story of how humans ended up in star wars is pretty much a cosmic event sends a ship full of humans to another Galaxy in the distant past.

Now then as I was writing this story I wondered which 40k faction should I send to the star wars Galaxy?

While Ork or Eldar could make an interesting story but unfortunately I'm not really in writing Xeno story so I'll be writing only Human factions.

I thought a bit an eventually I narrowed down my choices to sending Forge world, Krieg or Macragge.

A Forge world a planet in which controlled by the adeptus mechanicus, responsible for the manufacture of weapons for humanities never ending wars.

Krieg a radiate death world, home to the renowned death Korps. They have vita technology giving them the ability to spam out entire armies. They defeat their enemies by simply throwing bodies at the enemy until they are overwhelmed. The death korps are indoctrinated into the cult of sacrifice since birth. Unfearing, unflinching and well trained, they will gladly match to their deaths.

Then there's Macragge home to the space marine chapter Ultramarines. It's said that in the modern 40k Macragge is the closest to the Imperium that the Emperor envisioned, despite being a populated world it has clear blue skies, clear seas timing with fish. Quite a rarity for such a technologically advanced place as most advanced worlds are pretty much industrial hive cities filled with pollution.

Which one should I chose?


	2. Chapter 1

The comment section has spoken and the final victor is... Krieg!

Before I start here's what I would have written if you guys had chosen the Forge world or Macragge.

A forge world would have been interesting with all the skitarii and all their cool toys like Rad guns, Vortex guns, Disintegration guns, Conversion Beamers or Grav guns.

I can even give them Primaris Space Marines as the Forge world I was planning to send there is Mars if you guys picked Mars. There might even be some Dark age super weapons like the nano-phage that is heavily implied that mars poses in the Beast Arises book series.

In that same book series there was a plot by the fabricator general of teleporting Mars away when the beast came to Holy Terra which I was going to use if you guys had chosen the Tech-priest.

As for Macragge? they would have along with the Ultramarines, a Primarch as Guilliman would have been revived. I have mixed feelings about that filthy Xeno armour that revived him, despite the fact that there has been hints through out the series that his wounds have been slowly healing in the stasis. I feel that GW could have written it better.

Then again I'm just an amateur writer trying to lecture real writers especially with my clearly top tier Shakespearean English.

So without further ado story start!

Oh and if any of you writer want to use my ideas your free to do so.

—- story start—-

On a desolate planet deep beneath the radiated surface of the planet Krieg a Magos was just experimenting on a teleportatium, he was trying to make the teleportarium teleport bigger things.

You see this is why you don't try to innovate, unless you roll a critical on your dice rolls you're going to fail miserably, especially when you're dealing with technology based of ork technology.

You see somehow this little magos managed to dig up an old file pertaining to some old records during the 32nd millennium about some super teleporter.

Suffice to say something has gone wrong because as soon as he started the device. A bright flash suddenly overloaded his sensors followed by a moment of weightlessness before he landed back on the ground, next he could feel a slight tremor on the ground as his mechanical eyes have rebooting.

Not long after his sensors are suddenly picking up a sudden surged of Vox communications.

He intercepted a few of them to analyzed their content to see what's the sudden commotion is all about.

"report! The celestial bodies has changed!"

"report! the Astronomicon has disappeared!"

"report! All in bound shipments has gone silent!"

"report! We've lost all communications with all near by Imperial forces!"

A series of reports from station commanders and ship captains flooded the Vox chatter.

Upon further investigation he arrived at the conclusion that the sudden surged of Vox communication is due to the entire planet being teleported.

The Magos frozen for a second as it seems that the realization has overloaded his circuits for a bit. It didn't take long before he has booted his system back up again and rechecked his systems for any logic errors.

He checked and rechecked but everything is running at optimum conditions.

The Magos stood still as he just arrived at the conclusion that he just teleported the entire planet of Krieg to... To by his calculations another galaxy.

The Magos frowns as his robotic eyes narrowed.

'this should be impossible' he thought as there's simply now way with the amount of power he has put into the device and the device he has constructed shouldn't be able to contain the powers needed to teleport a planet.

He then checked the logs to see what exactly happened that might has caused such an out come.

Not long after he found that as he was conducting the experiment there was a sudden warp spiked coming from the cadian sector. The seer scale of the spikes is the largest ever in recorded imperial history.

Upon further analysis he concluded that it's probably due to the this sudden spike of psychic warp energy that supercharged his device that sent him and the entire planet of Krieg millions upon millions of light years away.

He doesn't know what major event is happening at cadia right now but judging by the sheer scale of the spike in warp energy it's really big.

As he's thinking about that he suddenly received a vox communication form the planetary governor.

A few moments later after when he arrived at the planetary govenor's office, the planetary governor wasted no time in telling him that he knews that he is the one responsible for this disaster.

The planetary governor sad that gently with a normal tone of voice but the magos knows that the planetary govenor is... Not in the best of mood shall we say and one wrong word could lead him to being recycled for scraps.

Fortunately his logic engines seems to be working at top condition as it took only a fraction of a second for him to come up with a suitable reply to they himself out of this mess, while he does admit that he is "partly" responsible.

He explains that something has happened in the cadian sector that cause a sudden spike in warp energy which interfered with experiment, saying that he also mentioned to the governor that he is the best chance of sending Krieg back.

Hearing said that the planetary governor's brows quirk and asked "Can you reverse it?"

"reverse it?..." the magos then goes on a bit of the details and tells him that its... possible but it'll take some time.

Truth be told the magos highly doubts that he could recreate it much less reverse it but it's not really a lot when he told the governor that it's reversible but it's just very very very very very very unlikely.

A few moments later after a bit more dissociation the magos somehow manages to exited the room in one piece.

The magos gets to live another day.


	3. Chapter 2

A few things before the story starts

The thing that came with Krieg to the Star Wars galaxy is all the orbital platforms and a fleet of ships.

Obviously Krieg being an important planet that produces millions troops for the imperium will be defended by a quite powerful fleet of warships.

The space stations around Krieg will naturally be capable of repairing and producing ships. Mind you I'm not talking about Gloriana class battleships but more like escorts or cruisers at most, they could... maybe try to make grand cruisers but I don't think they'll be able to make them with any sort of significant quantity or efficiency.

I would imagine that it's something like the Armageddon fleet. After all this is where the troops are made so any campaigns requiring the Death Korps would require the fleet to stop by to pick the troops before heading out.

With sheer amount of troops Krieg produces I would say that there would be a constant fleets of warships flowing in and out of Krieg.

It wouldn't be hard to imagine that one or more of these fleets getting dragged along to the Star Wars universe.

Another thing to note about is that despite not seeing the astronomico they can still travel trough the warp.

It like during the dark age of technology, during the great crusade or in recent lore in the dark imperium. Obviously these times and places can trave in the warp just fine even with the emperor's light.

I use an analogy to this by saying that the emperor is like the North Pole and the psykers are like compass that always points to the north. Now there are other ways to travel through the warp without using it but I would imagine it would be much more complicated then just finding a psyker that would point to the emperor every so often.

—-story start—-

While the magos goes on and tries to fulfill the tall order of teleporting Krieg back in the mean time the planetary governor will have to deal with the after math of this mess.

Vox communication is a mess with reports out-bound and in-bound still streaming in, naturally complains about missing deliveries and backed up production line filled with ready made weapons ranging from simple lazeguns to artillery pieces ready to be sent to resupply desperate Krieg regiments in campaigns out of system, the manufactorum are naturally filling in their complaints of this sudden blockage.

The amount of complaints is the size of a small mountain at this point, suffice to say the governor is not in a good mood.

The governor had a grim look and after thinking for a bit he decided to send out the order of temporarily halting troop and weapons production.

Next on the matter is how will he deal this excess amount of troops one the planet? Obviously being a Death world Krieg naturally can't produces a whole lot of food to feed them all and most of the materials and food are shipped from elsewhere.

It'd be a waste to just shoot them and be done with.

As he was lamenting about it a report came in from the navy just came in, they found several uninhabited planets near by.

Hear that the governor's eyes lights up and just suddenly thought of a way to despose of the excess manpower.

He just sent them all to colonise those planets, although there was a side note on the report stating that due to the red giant a few light years away that is emitting excessive amounts of radiation the planets in this sector are pretty much all irradiated.

But of course this is just minor details for a Kriegsman as to them it's pretty much just like home.

Their home is pretty much a radiated hell hole so it won't be that much different.

While these might just be barren rocks but the planetary governor is pretty sure that there'll be some use for them, perhaps they might have a mineral deposit or something.

Well... Odds are there should be at least something useful on these rocks, insignificant as it might first seem. At the very least he could alleviate the stress on Krieg if nothing else.

Much to the disappointment to the Kriegsmen who are ready to die in glorious battle instead they got sent to do mining work in some emperor forsaken rocks.

Orders are orders after all so they began settling down the nearby planets. Once they arrive, they started a a survey of the geography and plans out where it is the best place to set up a settlement.

Minerals, geothermal vents, seismic activite areas, underground water, radiation levels so on and so on. All these are data are carefully collected and assessed before they finally picked out the best area for settlements.

Naturally the type of settlement is in the form of subtarranean bunkers as the surface is obviously radiated.

It didn't take long before tens of thousands of kriegsman are organised and are now beginning to building the underground settlements on the various radiated planets in sector.

—-story end—-

Just a short chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A few decades later

The now dubbed Krieg sector that spans around the irradiated planets centered around a red giant now called Jurten Primaris, named after the great Kriegan hero Colonel Jurten who turned Krieg into an irradiated planet by detonating hundreds of dark age nuclear warheads in Krieg's atmosphere punishing Krieg for betraying the Imperium.

Thinking about it quite a few Kriegsman is starting to believe that it's the emperor that sent them there.

Perhaps the emperor has great plans for them here beyond the Emperor's light, the news of the planetary governor colonizing those irradiated worlds certainly added more fuel to the fire.

The governor didn't care at first but as time passes by it starts to become apparent that some of the higher-ups are starting to believe this as well.

Apparently, it seems that the possibility of being the new planetary governor of a new planet is quite enticing to some of the high ups.

Naturally the planetary governor of Krieg promoted himself to the title sector governor.

Although it's nice to have a promotion but the governor is still of the opinion of wanting to send Krieg back.

Unfortunately for him the magos who is doing the research is still centuries away. Truthfully though it's actually it's actually thousands of years away, the magos just like... lied to the old governor and is placing his bet on the next sector governor of the mindset of wanting Krieg to stay.

That movement after all is carrying quite a momentum right now. It is said that the governor's heir is quite interested in the prospect of a whole new galaxy to conquer.

This is of course not a succession movement from the Imperium as given their history with the unmentionable evil autocrats whos heinous crime is so grave that even to this day Krieg is still paying for and will continue to pay for a long time to come, so obviously this is not a succession but merely them "interpreting" the emperor's divine will.

Obviously, they are there for a reason and that reason is obviously the emperor telling them to conquer this whole galaxy.

Perhaps the emperor sent them here to bring forth his divine light upon this new galaxy.

Now it might seem an impossible order but such is the price they have to pay for the crime their forefathers committed.

Such an Andover will undoubtedly be full of hardships, impossible even and will undoubtedly cost countless kriegsmen's lives.

Keywords "countless kriegsmen's lives"

Now Krieg as a planet that believes in the cult of sacrifice, the idea of sacrificing everything for the abstract metaphorical idea of redemption.

No sacrifice is too great and no hardship is too heavy, countless of kriegsmen dies every day in hopes of one-day Krieg will eventually sacrifice enough for Krieg to be redeemed.

Now isn't the sight of waves upon waves of kriegsmen willingly marching straight into their death for such a great and noble cause moving? Such noble sacrifices from these kriegsmen could warm the hearts of even the coldest commissars in the Imperium.

Unfortunately, the still-reigning sector governor is of the opinion that Krieg is still best served back where it used to.

Naturally the magos isn't going to orchestrate some conspiracy or plot to... shorten the governor's life. All he has to do is wait until his flesh fails him and die.

Fortunately for the magos he has the omnissiah's blessing letting him transcend the weakness of the flesh and live for thousands of years.

The magos thought about the fragility of the flesh, he sang a few praises to the omnissiah before he carried on to his research.

On another note the colonies are doing quite well as kiregsmen are expert trench and tunnel warfare so digging a few subterranean settlements isn't much of a problem.

Another surprising this is that quite a few of the newly colonized planets are actually quite rich in minerals.

With the sector irradiated naturally no life can be found on these planets so

without any alien civilization to exploit it these minerals are pretty much left sitting there throughout the eons.

It came pretty much as a surprise to the Kriegan engineers as they were excavating hub blocks for the settlement only to discover densely packed mineral deposits.

Much of the populace pretty much just took is as blessings of the emperor giving more fuel for the staying here moments claiming that this is a sign that the emperor wants them there.

Another new development is that the shipyards in orbit around Krieg are starting to produce large quantities of sloops in an attempt to explore the area.

Usually the dauntless class would be suited for the such a job but due to Krieg lacking in shipyards... well they have docks for ships to re-supply and make repairs but it isn't actually a place to make ships for any stretch of the imagination.

They can at most produce escorts, to produce anything larger would require a dedicated concerted effort that would range from decades to even centuries.

This mainly due to the lack of proper facilities, equipment and experienced engineers.

The ships that came with them to this galaxy is naturally to valuable to be risked on exploration missions.

While light cruisers are just a step up from the standard escorts but it's also a few levels above that of a sloop. The resources needed to that one light cruiser could make a dozen sloop so with exploring the new galaxy considering, having a dozen small ships could map the galaxy faster than having just a light cruiser.

Not to mention the threat of losing ships is quite real especially when exploring.

Now a case could be made that sending large power ships could fight off any potential threats but then you arrive at the question of how much firepower do you need to guarantee the safety of your ships?

The answer is no amount of firepower can guarantee your safety especially when dealing with the unknown. You can send your entire fleet out and still can't guarantee that they'll safely come back.

Another thing to note about is that when you send out a ship then you must also accept the possibility of losing the ship you just sent out, this is a choice that every admiral must face when they sent out ships.

Right now anything larger than escorts are irreplaceable so obviously they'll send out the more replaceable smaller ship classes to do all the high-risk missions. It's not like they're going there for a fight anyways.


	5. Chapter 4

Before I start I like to say a few things mainly the numbers concerning the numbers in both star wars and war hammer.

First let's deal with star ward numbers. In the star wars the total amount of clones produced during the clone wars is roughly around 6 million.

That's... kinda low... Well very low especially considering the US army alone had 11 million troops in WW2. Let's not mention the other world powers that took part in WW2. It's safe to say that America alone in manpower wise could fight the Republic head on.

Now in star wars legends it is said that those 6 million are in units and each "units" is actually a battalion or in other worlds 576 clones per "unit"

So in Legends the clone army is 3,456,000,000

But as everyone that knows the numbers in Legends is kinda bull shit. Like blaster blots that could hit a target miles away but can't seem to dude a few feet away. That's total bull shit!

100 megatonne proton bombs!? The largest nuke detonated on earth had a yield of 50 megatonnes! It detonated MILES in the air and still caused tremors that traveled around the earth 3 times! If your every day bombs has that yield then why bother building the death start in the first place! Total nonsense!

If you want to play that way then Warhammer too has the "biggatonnes" numbers.

Let's go with Krieg as we're writing a story about Krieg.

The fluff about Krieg is that after the Krieg civil war and when they rejoined the Imperium, the administratum levied on them the highest tithe possible of paying 1 regiment.

If I remember clearly the highest tithe is paid yearly.

Face with that Krieg was like: No no no we'll pay you 20 regiments.

That would roughly translate to 2 million men, now do note that this is Before Krieg acquired vita womb technology so the number of troops Krieg produces is many times that.

It might not seem unsustainable to be constantly producing 2 million troops to die per year using the good old monkeys humping each other.

But you see unlike in the 21st century where people generally have a few kids. krieg was based on the 19th century where people have Dozens of children.

It isn't strange for our grandfather's generation to have dozens of siblings, so it's entirely possible for Krieg to sustain such production rate.

As for logistics? Well... Krieg is a war-oriented society whose sole purpose is only war.

Naturally non-essential industries like entertainment industry are abolished. Random newscaster whos sole job is to face the camera and reads off a teleprompter having 6 figure salary? Simply ridiculous! Wouldn't that money better spent on the war effort and that guy doing productive jobs like making lazguns be better?

Cosmetics? Rubbish!! Just put red paint on your lips or something.

It is said that for every soldier there is at least a dozen logistical personnel behind him, well then guess how many siblings does each of these kriegsmen have?

Yes obviously they exploit child labor just as our children worked the mines in our world wars.

Saying all that it is entirely possible that Krieg to pump out at the very least 2 million troops per year. Now that Krieg has vita womb technology their troop production would have undoubtedly increased by several hundred folds.

\--story start--

A few more decades later.

Aboard one of the a sloop on an exploratory mission during warp transit.

Meet trooper W1LL14M (author's note: W1LL14M is in base 64 so to convert this to The standard decimal numbering system it would be unit 091,082,203,215,131,000 ) or more commonly known as WILLIAM.

Lieutenant William is one of the few fortunate Kriegsmen to be assigned aboard a sloop whose primary responsibility is exploring the great void in the sky.

Traveling in the smallest class of imperial ship and exploring the great unknown naturally poses great danger but that is precisely why he signed up for the job.

... Well pretty much everyone in the Korps signed up for the position, fortunately William he has been chosen to in such a glorious task.

It sure as hell beats mining or spending all days doing mock battles or some menial tasks.

While he could go an adventure to great unknown filled with danger, he'll encounter Xenos and slay them wherever they might be, whatever form they might take, he'll contribute to HUMANITY's great expansion to this new Galaxy.

Eventually he'll die fighting for some filthy Xeno scum in the name of the Emperor! He'll sacrifice his life in the name of the Imperium!

That is his and pretty much all kriegsmen's dream! There is nothing more glorious than to die for the Imperium.

As he was thinking about he suddenly fell a tremor ran across the ship, he nearly bumped his head on the bulkhead of the ship in his quarters.

Soon alarm bells started to ringing followed by red blinking lights.

William quickly got up and grabbed the closest weapon he could find.

He looked around and found a laspistol laying on the table next to him.

It was his laspistol.

He grabbed and rushed out of his quarters to see what's going on.

He exited his quarters to find crewmen scrambling to their stations.

He quickly got to the bridge to report to the captain.

After a bit of running, he arrives at the bridge and is surprised to find the bridge a mess with bodies laying on the floor and the captain has his mask cracked.

Outside of the viewport lays a planet, lush green world ripe for the taking.

Most likely he bump his head on the bulkhead with that bump.

As soon as William arrived the captain then lazily turns his attention to William with gray coat swinging.

"At ease lieutenant..." the captain then proceeded to tell him what had happened.

It seems that the navigator made a big boo-boo causing the to exit near a planet.

For those that didn't know exiting or entering the warp near a gravity well is a bad idea.

Safe to say that they got off easy despite the catastrophic failure, even though a few sections of the ship is missing, their engines are dead, their navigator is dead and their ship is slowly drifting closer to the planet below.

The captain then proceeded to order the crew to brace for atmospheric reentry.

William looked at the viewport as he watches the planet slowly getting bigger and bigger.

\--story end--

The next part of the story is William's adventure in Republic space and stay tuned to find out how he gets back to Krieg space.


	6. Chapter 5 first contact

'another one dead today' W1LL14M thought as he buries the last of his comrades that survived the crash.

He has died due to food poisoning probably due to the purple glowing fruits he ate. W1LL14M made a note to not eat any purple glowing fruits as they're poisonous.

It had been months since they crash landed on this Emperor-forsaken moss ball and everything is deteriorating by the day.

Half of the crew died on the crash and many more followed suit when the ship exploded.

Only a hand few managed to get out of the ship in time before the explosion, they only managed to bring with them a hand full of supplies and only the most essential equipment namely a distress Beacon.

While they are considered disposable but the discovery of a habitable planet would naturally be of great interest for the Imperium, the Imperium could turn this planet into an agri-world feeding billions.

Now their mission is to safeguard the beacon until the imperium arrives, unlikely as it might seem as they're using a Vox based beacon. Due to their astropath being dead they have limited means of communication.

Not long after the survivors further dwindled in number brought on by starvation and native wildlife attacks.

Now months later only he is left standing, even so he'll still fulfill his duty in guarding the beacon until the imperium locates them.

He prays to the Emperor and congratulated them in having fulfilled their obligations to the Imperium. (Their obligation is naturally to die for the Imperium.) With their duty complete they are now free to rest besides the all mighty Emperor.

After his prayer to the fallen guardsmen, W1LL14M sights a bit as he looks down to the ground lamenting when will the Emperor relive him of his duty.

He didn't stay down for long as he still has a mission to complete, he still had to maintain the beacon for as long as possible or unlikely as it seems until reinforcement comes.

After the funeral of his friend, William went back to his daily routine of gathering edible fruits and trying to find anything worth salvaging of the wreckage of the ship.

So far he has little luck on the matter as the stuff he found is mostly scraps of metal or heavily damaged equipment that is obviously beyond his capabilities to repair as he is not a tech-priest.

Even so that still didn't stop him from gathering what he thinks might be useful and stuffing them in a cave. He is doing this in the hopes of somewhere in the future when the imperium discovers this place they'll be able to repair or make use of them one way or another.

Weeks later

The beacon suddenly stopped working, W1LL14M tried to figure out what's wrong with it but he obviously failed his dice roll so he has no idea what is wrong with it.

William stares at the broken beacon for a few moments carefully considering what to do next.

The idea for shooting himself in the head and calling it mission complete came across his mind a few times but he pushes that thought aside as life is the currency of the Emperor and he'll be damned if he would waste it.

While Krieg might seem to throw away lives willy-nilly sending waves upon waves of soldiers straight into machinegun positions but there is a method their madness. Krieg would see which area where soldiers die slower and would mark that area out as a possible weak point in the enemy's defense.

There's a big difference between sending men straight into machinegun positions and telling your men to march off a cliff. One has the possibility of doing damage to the enemy or at the very least the enemy would have to waste some ammunitions in mowing down your men, while the other is simply throwing away lives for no particular reason at all.

While dying in the name of the Imperium is the most glorious death that every kriegsmen could dream of, but ending his life just because he is sick and tired of living on this moss ball of a planet simply a coward's way out that wouldn't reflect greatly in the Emperor's eye.

If he were to die it would have to be a natural one in the line of service to the Imperium.

He pushed any suicidal thoughts aside and concentrated surviving for now.

A few days later

Some happened today as he was foraging for food he could eat.

In the far distance he saw a small craft landing near the wreck.

'Could this be reinforcements?' William thought exitedly as he made sure to groom himself to look as nice as possible for the landing party.

He dust off his great coat and polished his gear to be nice and shiny. He hung his laspistol and power sword at his sides that indicates he is an officer

Truthfully speaking the power sword belongs to the captain but it got entrusted to him when he got critically injured when a native wildlife sneaked up on their foraging party.

Suffice given the circumstances knowing that he'll only be a burden to the group in his injured state, he decided to pass on the command to William by giving his sword to him and honorably ended his own life in his quarters.

William saluted him for the tremendous sacrifice he made and worshiped the captain as a personal role model.

That is the perfect example of the ideal Kriegsmen.

Rather then be a burden to the group, a kriegsmen would rather end himself then be a burden. Such heroic sacrifice is rate very highly in kriegan society.

William also hope that his final moments would be in the form of such heroic sacrifice.

This is one of the primary reason why he didn't kill himself when the beacon broke, he wanted his death to be heroic and meaningful.

Anyway he exited the cave and goes to the wreck to meet the arrival.

As he enters the clearing William suddenly finds that the Imperial reinforcements he was hoping for wasn't all that Imperial at all.

Instead he saw a bunch or ragtag group of humans exiting some sort of lander that is not in any designed he recognize.

\--story end--

This is part of the story will be based on role-playing if that that one line about dice roll didn't give it away.

The thing about role-playing is that insane shit can happen if you roll good enough or bad enough. Hmmm... This could explain why everyone in star wars misses all the time.

Watched a few role-playing videos and found that people misses all the time even when they're point blank range.

What will happen next? I bet some of you could probably guess a few of the details.


	7. Chapter6

I thinks that i'll make low Gothic,Italian while high Gothic, Latin.

\--story start--

W1LL4M looked the group of humans exits the lander and began examining the crashed ship.

W1LL4M reveals himself and approaches the before saying.

"identificati"(italian/low gothic) (English:identify yourself)

The group was startled by his sudden appearance quickly turned towards him and quickly points their unfamiliar looking weapons towards him.

Starring down at the group of humans pointing their weapons at him W1LL4M is not a but fazed at all and repeated what he said.

"identificati" (English:identify yourself)

...

...

Silence

Looking at their lack of a response W1LL4M decides to try that again but this time in high gothic.

"identify ipsum"(latin/hight gothic) (English:identify yourself)

He waited for a bit before finally a response came.

A man wearing a shabby armor with its colors faded came walking out from the rag tag group. The man looks to be in his late 20s or early 30s.

"-*~;-_%#*"

The man said something but W1LL4M can't quite understand it.

W1LL4M tilted his head to the side before he repeated himself in his Gothic.

"identify ipsum"(latin/hight gothic) (English:identify yourself)

The man frowns before he turns his head back to the lander and barked out a few sentence.

This was obviously isn't directed at W1LL4M.

It didn't take long before another voice came out from the lander and conversed with the man.

It didn't take long for a woman dragging a strange bipedal automaton out of the lander.

The woman dragged the awkward looking automaton in front of W1LL4M and indicates towards W1LL4M.

'some sort of translator perhaps?' W1LL4M wondered.

W1LL4M then opened his mouth and repeats himself.

"in nomine Dei Imporator identify ipsum"(latin/hight gothic) (English:in the name of the God Emperor identify yourself)

W1LL4M used a longer sentence to provide them a longer sentence sample.

The automaton beeps for a bit before tuning it's head to the female handler next to it and said something.

The female then showed an astonished face upon hearing what the automaton said.

The man meanwhile just qwerks his brow not understanding or simply just doesn't care. The man said something to the woman with a mildly annoyed face.

The woman replies back to the man who has no idea of the significance of what this means, it took a while of back and forth before the woman then coughed and then said something to the automaton.

The automaton then turns to W1LL4M and said "greetings $@$ (;_~*%* distress signal:()@)(;;:()@@ came to investigate"

Most of the sentence is unrecognizable gibberish but parts of it can now be understood, like the words:greeting, distress signal and came to investigate.

(side note: I played around with Google translate for a bit and found that some words have change very little since the times of the Romans)

W1LL4M frowns behind his gas mask as he isn't quite sure what to make of this.

"state your allegiance" W1LL4M asked

The automaton then dutifully translated what he said which caused the woman and man to frown and look at each other.

It took awhile before a respond finally came "mercenary" and some gibberish about some "republic".

W1LL4M frowns hard as he encountered a bunch of humans not part of the imperium.

He has no idea what to do as free thought and initiatives are generally not sought after in kriegan society.

As a famous saying in the imperium goes "an open mind is like a fortress with its gates unbarred and unguarded" none takes it more to heart than the soldiers of krieg, to be rigid, solid and unyielding is the kriegan way.

W1LL4M stares at them thinking what to do next.

As he was thinking about that the then speaks up, soon the automaton follows up and translated what she said.

"$@ * a survivor @ -/ vessel?"

'they seems to be asking if i'm a survivor of the crashed ship?' W1LL4M thought before he replied "yes"

"are there $@ other survivors?"

"No"

Then the man asked a question

"I've never $@; a ship :; that design @);:$ where $@ you from?"

W1LL4M hesitated as he thought about whether he should answer or not. Eventually W1LL4M decided to only answer with one word "Krieg"

The woman frowns at his answer as she doesn't seems to recall ever hearing a place with that name before.

But then again this is at the edge of known space near the unknown region so it's quite likely that this "Krieg" is somewhere there, which isn't all that strange. The language he speaks resembles the ancient human dialect made her suspect that he is descended from humanities earlier colonization programs before the invention of the hyperdrive which involves using sleeper ships and traveling the Galaxy at sublight speed.

The woman then shared her suspicion to the captain, obviously W1LL4M has no idea what the woman is saying.

It didn't take a while before the man offered to get him off this planet.

"Well, seems $@$ you're stuck on ()$ ()@@ need help off $@) planet?"

'they seems to be offering me off the planet' so W1LL4M naturally accepts.

"i accept"

Then the woman quickly drags him off to the ship all the while asking all sorts of questions.

W1LL4M naturally kept his mouth shut at the barrage of questions the woman throwing at him like: where is "krieg" located at?, what is krieg like?, what do you look like behind that mask?

He obviously isn't foolish enough to say "oh krieg is here, our weapons capability is such... Our ship armaments... And the best way to do such and such..."

W1LL4M is obviously not that stupid after all as one of the emperor's most devout servant once said "Knowledge is power, hide it well."


	8. Chapter7

"William who is this deity you pray to?" Asked the woman named Lana.

W1LL4M or William as the crew calls him turns to the woman after finishing his morning prayer. He briefly considered whether to answer or not but after careful consideration, he eventually answered her, hopefully, she would be set to the right path after hearing about the great God-Emperor.

"He is the God-Emperor the ruler and deity of mankind" William replied.

"ruler and deity of mankind?" Lana said as this is the first time she has encountered such a strange religion and centering on the deity of all humans.

Now Lana is by no means an expert but she does pride herself in being the think tank of the ship, so she knows a thing or two in a variety of fields.

She had quite a few similar religions but are usually found on some backwater planet, judging by William's gear and the shipwreck he should be from a more or less a civilized world.

Not to mention such a grand title as the God and Emperor of all humans perked her interest quite a bit, so she asked some more about this god Emperor fellow.

"yes, he rules all of humanity atop his golden throne on holy terra, the ancient homeworld of man"

Hearing what William said caused her ears to perk up, all though she highly doubts it as she's pretty sure than humans originated from Coruscant. But scientifically it's pretty uncertain where humans actually originated from.

"So where is this holy terra? I quite curious about the planet humans originates from, perhaps we could visit it someday?"

But William just remained silent as he obviously won't be revealing that information to her, not that she could ever to get there as it's in another galaxy or hope to get pass the myriad of defenses protecting it.

"..." William just stayed silent like the time when she asked where Krieg was.

Having no response from William annoyed Lana quite a bit "irk... Fine so what did this Emperor guy do?"

"He reunified the scattered realms of mankind and brought humanity of the terrible age known as the age of strife."

In Lana's mind the Emperor guy probably just reunified the a dozen or so planets after a terrible civil war or something.

"what is the age of strife?" she asked judging by the name it sounded terrible.

"legend has it that the age of strife came when the previous golden human age came to an end after a catastrophic event which shattered and separated all the worlds of man. I don't know how long it lasted but legends says that it last for a terribly long time and it was a terrible age filled suffering, endless civil wars, starvations and alien invasions."

Lana frowns as judging by the way William spoke of it, it sounded like it all happened a long time ago, so she asked to confirm her suspicions.

"how long ago was it?"

"about 10,000 years ago"

Gasp

Lana gasped as she could hardly believe it, she didn't expect to have happened that long ago.

'the unknown regions is really a mystery, if what he said is true than there's an entire empire full of humans out there that the republic doesn't knows about!'

"wait! If the age of strife is 10,000 years ago then that would make the Emperor..." she is cut off by William

"the Emperor has ruled the dominions of mankind atop his Golden throne for more then 10,000 years and still guides humanity to this day"

This is quite frankly shocking as Lana thinks that this Emperor character must be a truly powerful force user to live that long. She had heard that for force users have longer lifespan particular the powerful ones.

'no wonder he is worship like a god' Lana thought before another crew member who overheard William's fantastically fairytale and made fun of it.

"What a load of rancor crap, a being that lived for 10,000 years? Next, you would say that he rules over a million worlds"

William is naturally irritated by the crewman's disrespect of the Emperor and if he doesn't have a bigger priority he would have already put a las bolt in his head already.

William begrudging stood up from his seat and went to his quarters, leaving behind a still not quite satisfied Lana who looked at the crewman in question angrily.

Faced with the annoyed lady the crewman on the hurriedly skippered along to avoid pissing off the think tank of the ship anymore.

...

Once in his quarters William laid on his bed and thought about what happened these few weeks since he agreed to go aboard this ship.

William agreed to join mercenary band to travel around in hopes of gathering information on this "republic" while saving up money to buy a ship which he'll be using to get back to Krieg space and reports all his findings.

Of course there are a few hurdles he has to cross as not apparently the people here doesn't use warp drive to travel around instead they uses something called a hyperdrive.

Apparently this hyperdrive while much faster than the typical Imperial warp drive is also quite picky in the locations it wants to travel to. As instead of going through a straight line to your destination the machine spirit of the hyperdrive would instead choose to take routes that goes around any objects along the way.

And Krieg space is currently located at what these people calls the unknown regions as that part of space is still uncharted due to the fact that the unknown region is filled with stuff (random space rocks) that the hyperdrive seems to be allergic to.

Unfortunately only the most expensive ship has the machine spirit brave enough to go through the unknown regions. So he'll have to save enough money to buy a ship capable of sending him back.

\--

Next day

Captain James summons the crew to talk about their next mission.

"alright a request just came in by a warlord from a nearby system. The job is simple clearing out a local rebel hid out..." The Captain then went into the details.


End file.
